Haley's Crush
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: Haley got a crush and a plan.


Haley's Crush

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own American Dragon, but if we're made a good offer, we might consider it.

"So are your friends coming over today?" Haley asked in a nonchalant tone, trying her hardest not to arouse her older brother's suspicion.

"Since when do you care?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. Followed by a quick, "Nah, we're probably going to go to the skate park."

Haley shrugged, acting cute and innocent. She knew he would suspect, he was having girl-trouble again, so beyond a quick retort he was pretty obvious to the world around him.

Jake mumbled something about even young girls making no sense at all as he left for school. He had a lot on his mind. Rose, his dragon training, his friends, and all of the bad guys who seemed to have it in for him.

He didn't think twice about how Haley spent the morning typing away on the computer before running off to school. Normally Haley did her homework the night before and gave herself plenty of time to get to school. Also, Jake thought it was odd how quickly Haley closed the window when their mother came by.

Before he knew it he was in and out of school. The day went by quickly; he was very busy with his projects, academic and social. It seemed like he was just eating lunch in the cafeteria, then he was walking into the skate park. It was a pleasant surprise. Little did he know, it was not going to be the only surprise he would encounter that day.

"Wow," gasped Haley in an overly cutesy voice, she was so happy that she quickly found Spud at the skate park. Not only that but he was alone. "Have you been working out Spud?"

The teenage boy grimaced at the little girl's words, hoping the kid would get bored and find someone else to bother.

"Haley!" admonished Jake. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Haley retorted.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when mom finds out!" Jake said hoping to intimidate his little sister into behaving.

Haley was about to tell her brother off when a ringing came from Jake's pocket. It was his cell phone. He couldn't believe his luck; finally his grandfather was calling him when it'd be nice to have the back up of an adult.

"Hey Grandpa," Jake said pleasantly. "Can I get you to tell Haley to go home?"

Sadly, Grandpa was not calling to moderate a quarrel between his grandchildren. Jake had a mission, which just added to his irritable mood.

"Take my bag and Haley home for me," Jake ordered Spud after working out the particulars of the mission with his grandpa. Jake handed Spud his backpack and pointed to Haley.

"Cool," Spud remarked. "We've got identical backpacks!"

"Thank you," Haley said to Jake, giving him a smile that reminded him of a cat that had just eaten a canary. However, Jake had other things to worry about, as he began to quickly walk away from the two.

"So Stud shall we be going to my place?" Haley said, batting her eyelashes oblivious to the slip she just made.

"Just don't be difficult," Spud said.

"Okay," Haley said, with a big smile on her face. "I promise I won't be. Hey Spud, what kind of girls do you like?"

Spud just kept walking; not wanting to answer an 8 year old's every question. She yammered out a couple more before she seemed to take the hint.

And get the hint, Haley did. She decided it was time to take drastic measures. If Spud wouldn't pay attention to her as a human, she was sure he'd pay attention to her if she were in dragon form.

"Dragon up," Haley whispered, not wanting to draw attention to her transformation.

Before Spud knew it he had a little pink dragon batting her eyes at him right in front of him.

"Did you get something in your eye?" Spud asked obliviously. "Why are you in dragon form?"

"Nevermind," Haley said as she reverted back into being a human. She decided to give up getting his attention that way and decided it would be best if she just gave him the love poem she wrote for him that morning. Surely that would make him understand.

She slipped the note into his backpack and decided to call it a day. Surely he'd return her feelings after he properly understood them. She could wait a day for that.

When Jake got home from his mission, many hours later, he came home to the sad realization that most likely his homework had not done itself in his absence. So, he opened his backpack to pull out his textbooks to get it done as quickly as possible, when a note fell out. He picked up the note and read what had to be the most corny, poorly written love poetry ever. He sighed and wished that the sixth graders would quit writing him love notes.


End file.
